


Contraintes

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Warming, Explicit Language, Feral Behavior, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spooning, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie de jambes en l'air sous le regard d'un amant attentif et jaloux. C'est le genre de petit jeu que Dean adore, et il en rajoute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraintes

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Contraintes  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : Mature (PWP)  
> Genres : UA slash porn légèrement D/s  
> Personnage/Couple : Castiel/Dean/Benny  
> Nombre de mots : 672  
> Commentaire : J'avais envie d'un petit porn, et ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire du threesome, et du Destiny en particulier, donc voilà, c'est chose faite. Il s'agit d'un UA bien sûr.

Son gémissement s'étrangle contre la boule de son bâillon, tandis qu'il serre les dents dessus, les paupières crispées et fermement closes. Ses doigts s'agrippent au montant métallique du lit auquel il est attaché par des menottes, et il bande les muscles pour éviter de s'y cogner quand Benny se met à le besogner rudement.  
Il sait que Cas observe la scène. Qu'il admire la ferveur avec laquelle il offre son petit cul aux coups de rein féroces de son partenaire d'une nuit, comme une chienne en chaleur excitée à l'idée de la saillie. Il aime sentir le regard de son amant sur lui pendant qu'il se fait monter en une levrette sauvage, sentir la jalousie qu'il doit éprouver en le voyant prendre son pied avec un autre, se soumettre à un autre que lui. Évidemment, ce n'est qu'un jeu, pourtant ça ne l'empêche sans doute pas d'avoir le cœur serré à la pensée qu'il puisse ne pas être assez pour lui.  
Benny grogne en haletant contre la nuque de Dean, le faisant frissonner de plaisir sous lui. Les mains larges et calleuses du cajun empoignent sa taille, pour lui permettre d'accélérer ses mouvements en le maintenant en position, de claquer violemment ses hanches contre les fesses musclées du garçon qu'il sodomise vaillamment, avec toute son ardeur.  
Ce dernier se cambre en couinant sous la frénésie du pilonnage qu'il subit, écartant les cuisses pour faciliter le passage, sans la moindre pudeur. Il adore la bestialité de Benny, la brutalité, l'urgence avec laquelle il use de lui comme l'objet d'un désir si intense que son masque policée tombe, dévoilant un visage bien différent de celui qu'il arbore en société ; en vérité, il est un loup affamé, d'une avidité dévorante qui brûle de consumer celui qui partagera sa couche.  
Le matelas grince sur ses ressorts, la tête du lit martèle le mur avec bruit, mais le plus obscène, c'est le son régulier de l'enculade, des peaux moites de sueur s'entrechoquant comme les percussions d'un orchestre ne jouant que pour eux deux – et dont Castiel est exclu, malgré son observation pointue, malgré son regard envieux.  
Plus tard, Dean réclamera la douceur, les caresses et les baisers prodigués par son ange. Pour l'heure, il se noie dans un plaisir rustre fait de contraintes libératrices – menottes, bâillon, soumission. Il ne peut échapper à la queue qui le transperce, qui lui remue les entrailles, et lorsque, soudain, un flot brûlant l'envahit, il soupire de soulagement, bien que n'ayant pas encore jouit. Il tire une joie immense à satisfaire son mâle, parce qu'il sait qu'il a été parfait, pour une fois, qu'il a fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui – et c'était très réconfortant.  
Mais c'est après le départ de Benny et la rapide descente de l'excitation, pendant qu'il commence à s'endormir parmi les draps humides, que vient le meilleur.  
Il se réveille brusquement lorsque Castiel se glisse en lui ; son ange si doué effleure immédiatement sa prostate de son gland, comme il sait toujours si bien le faire pour rendre Dean complètement fou.  
Même si Cas lui murmure quelque chose de tendre à son oreille, Dean ne l'entend pas ; ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, mais une fois encore, l'orgasme le saisit, envoie sa raison valser et déclenche des spasmes dans tous son corps. Il a alors la vague impression d'être un poisson hors de l'eau, car il s'agite de manière erratique, puis se calme brusquement, épuisé ; il devient tout mou et étrangement calme, plongé dans le coton, l'esprit en roue libre.  
Alors Cas embrasse sa tempe, et il est toujours dur en lui, toujours couché contre son dos. Son poids est un peu lourd, mais apaisant ; c'est agréable.  
Il détache doucement ses mains, lui retire le bâillon, et niche son nez contre sa nuque en gémissant de frustration vaine.  
C'est comme ça que Dean préfère s'endormir. Ça n'a rien d'avilissant de préférer se soumettre, pourvu que l'on ait quelqu'un d'aimant dans les bras de qui dormir une fois le soir venu.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Contraintes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197905) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
